Satan's Little Helpers
by Bellbird
Summary: Supernatural/Christmas: Sam & Dean investigate the case of disappearing children & presents. Is it a human or Demon behind the kidnappings? Will Sam & Dean be able to figure out the pattern and return the children to their families in time for Christmas?
1. Snatched

**Satan's Little Helpers**

**Disclaimer: **Okay… you know that I do not own Supernatural or the boys (sadly), in any way, shape of form. But I wish I did!!!

**Chapter 1- Snatched**

Sam sat at the table in the motel room, staring at his laptop. He ran a hand over his frustrated face. He sighed scrolling down another web page, scattered with newspaper articles.

"Dean. I don't see why we can't take Christmas off. Seriously, all of these hunts can wait. We've been hunting all year. It's a holiday for goodness sakes!"

Dean closed the cupboard door in the kitchenette, munching on chips.

"Well, I hate to tell you Sam, but Demons don't rest on the holidays, and therefore, we don't either." Dean explained between munches. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We haven't had a proper Christmas for ages. Can't we just take a break… until after the New Year? It's only two weeks." Sam pleaded. Dean stopped munching. His jaw dropped open and half chewed chips fell out of his mouth. Sam grimaced.

"Two weeks? It's ONLY two weeks?! Sam. Do you know how many people can die in two weeks?!" Dean started to get animated.

Sam sighed and turned back to the computer screen, defeated… for now. He clicked on another link. A newspaper article appeared, with a big, bold headline reading:

'_**Saint Nick, Nicking Christmas Cheer'**_

Sam's eyes widened as they scanned the article. Dean emptied his chip packet into his mouth.

"Sam? Have you found a hunt?" he asked. Sam nodded. Dean made his way over to the laptop from the bed on which he had been sitting. He glanced at the headline and started to read the article. He only got as far as the first few lines.

'_A secret Santa is stealing Christmas cheer all around. Children and families have woken up, only days before Christmas to realise that the wrapped presents to relatives that had been under the tree, have been replaced with bags of coal…'_

"Sam. Are you serious?! Coal? You're making us hunt someone who is replacing presents with _coal_?! I really don't think that this is our kind of hunt. There's nothing supernatural about it at all!" Dean complained, throwing his hands up in the air. Sam shook his head.

"You only read the first few lines, didn't you? Read this." Sam pointed to a section lower on the screen. Dean read on.

' _No signs of a break in have been found at any of the houses. Urgency has been increased in this case, as it is not only presents that have started to disappear. Children have started disappearing from their beds at the dead of night. No ransom notes or any disturbances have been found or heard. One child has been kidnapped so far. Little Sarah Mitchell was taken from her bed on the 19__th__ of December. Police believe that the offender will strike again and it's only a matter of time before another child is snatched…'_

Dean's eyes widened, but he still shook his head.

"I don't really think that this is a high priority hunt, Sam."

"Not high priority?! Dean, kids are disappearing. How is that not high priority?!" Sam stood up now, as Dean sat down on the bed again.

"There are other hunts more important. I'd rather hunt vampires."

"Dean. Those other hunts are always going to be there; all year round. If this hunt only happens at Christmas, it's going to be another year before we get the chance to send this Demon back to Hell." Sam explained. Dean sighed.

"You were the one who didn't want to hunt over Christmas, a moment ago." Dean explained.

"And you were the one wanting to hunt!" Sam cried.

"Well maybe I changed my mind." Dean shrugged. Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Sam grabbed his bag and started shoving a few of his loose belongings into it. He grabbed the Impala's keys which were resting on the bench, and his wallet.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, worried. Sam turned and glared at him.

"If you're not going to help these people, then I am."

Sam stormed out of the room, his shoes crunching on the gravel outside. He climbed into the Impala. He waited in the driver's seat, staring at the motel door, his hands resting on the wheel.

"One… two…three…" he counted. Dean appeared at the door. He jogged to the driver's window. He glanced at Sam, his bag in his hand.

"Get out. I'm driving."

- - - - - - - - -

Sam slept while Dean drove through the night, speeding along the winding roads. Finally, they reached their destination. It was too late to talk to the victim's mother now, so Dean turned on the heater before attempting to go to sleep.

In the morning, the boys dressed themselves in their suits and made their way to the house. A young dark haired woman answered the door. She was short, but slim. Her eyes were dark with rings and her hair tied back messily. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked. She looked scared.

"Hi. Um… I'm agent Padalecki and this is my partner, agent Ackles. Do you mind if we come in and talk to you about your daughter's disappearance?" Sam asked. Both boys flashed their badges.

"Um… sure. But I've already told the authorities everything I know." She answered.

The Winchesters followed her into her lounge room, which was cozy and warm.

"So, Mrs Mitchell-" Dean started.

"Ms." She corrected.

"Sorry… Ms Mitchell… can you tell us about your daughter, Sarah?" Dean asked politely. The woman glanced at her hands curled in her lap. Sam could tell that this was going to be difficult for her.

"Sarah is a good girl. She's only seven. It's only me and her here." She started.

"Only you and her?" Dean questioned. Sam nudged him throwing him a dirty look.

"Yes. My husband passed away when Sarah was three. A car crash. It's been hard for us both, but she doesn't remember much about him."

"Oh… I'm really sorry." Sam offered his condolences.

"Can you tell us about the night Sarah disappeared?" Dean asked. The woman nodded.

"Her bedroom is on the second floor. She went to bed at eight o'clock, like usual. I stayed up until around eleven. I checked on her before I went to bed. She was sound asleep. I went to bed. When I got up in the morning, she was gone. I didn't understand how it could have happened. I'm such a light sleeper and I didn't hear anything. I searched her bedroom for any sign of anything… then I phoned the police." Her eyes were glazed over and staring into the distance.

Dean looked at Sam.

"Oh, um… do you mind if we take a look around Sarah's room?" Sam asked.

"Sure." The woman led the boys upstairs and to a white door opposite what looked like the woman's room. The door had coloured letters stuck on it, spelling out 'SARAH'. The woman opened it.

The room was pink and decorated with Sarah's drawings and finger paintings. Fairies hung from the ceiling and were scattered around the room. A single bed sat in the centre of the back wall; two windows on either side, lighting the room. A mosquito net, decorated with butterflies, hung from the ceiling and around the head of the bed. The bed was unmade.

"I haven't touched anything in this room since… I want it to be exactly the same as it was when she left, so that when she comes back, everything can go back to normal." The woman explained, hugging herself.

"We understand." Sam reassured, smiling sympathetically. Dean noticed the pained look on the woman's face as she stood at the doorway and scanned the room.

The Winchester's searched extensively, trying to find anything. The most that they got was a high reading on the EMF detector. But that was enough to convince the boys that they weren't just dealing with a human kidnapper.

They boys bid Ms Mitchell good bye. Sam and Dean turned to go down the steps and to the Impala, but she grabbed Sam's sleeve.

"Please… please find my precious Sarah. She's all I've got left. I've got no other family." The woman pleaded. Her eyes started to glisten with tears. Sam's face softened. He turned as she let go of his sleeve. He put his hands on her arms, looking her in her green eyes.

"I promise that we will find whoever is doing this. I will bring Sarah back."

TBC…

**a/n:** Alright! Let me know what you think so far! I've got some good ideas about where this is going! Stay tuned. Bellbird xoxo


	2. New Leads

**Chapter 2- New Leads**

The Winchesters searched nine more houses and interviewed nine more pairs of distressed parents, over the next few days. Christmas was getting closer and Sam couldn't help but remember the promise that he had made little Sarah's mother; Ms Mitchell. It was now the 23rd of December. The boys were running out of time fast.

Dean sat on the bed, his head in his hands, trying desperately to think of a possible lead or clue. Little did Sam know, but Dean had wanted a Christmas holiday for a couple of days, as well. He was planning of catching this monster and sending it back to Hell before the 25th, then maybe going back to work on the 27th.

Sam paced up and down the room, nearly pulling out his hair in frustration. Dean watched him.

"Dude. Can you please stop pacing? You're making me dizzy! Sit down." Dean asked Sam, impatiently.

"No… it helps me think." Sam replied, even though he took a seat at the bench. They sat in silence for a moment, leaving each other in peace with their own thoughts.

Dean ran his hand over his face, sighing.

"Okay… let's think about this logically." Dean said. Sam nodded. "Is there anything in common with the houses that have been targeted?"

"No. Not apart from where they are located. They're all in the same suburb." Sam answered. He got up and made his way to the map which was pinned up above his bed. He got out some drawing pins and started to mark the houses.

"Alright… what else do we know?" Dean asked, staring at a spot on the carpet.

There was silence in the room again for a moment. Sam shrugged.

"There have been ten attacks so far… Well, I think that we can assume that there's more than one culprit, with all the attacks. There was one instance where there were two attacks on the same night, on opposite sides of town."

"True. Yeah, I think that there are at least two of them…" Dean agreed, not lifting his gaze.

Both boys got up from their seats to look at the map on the wall. They stood together, arms folded and hands stroking their chins. They both had puzzled looks on their faces, tilting their heads to the side. Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened with excitement.

"Dean. I think I see something!" he chirped happily, moving closer to the map.

"What?! Sammy?" Dean unfolded his arms.

"The formation of the houses… it almost looks like the outline of a word…" Sam smiled, using his finger to point at the drawing pins. Dean's expression had changed and now reflected someone who was utterly confused.

"Word? What word?"

"Elf." Sam smiled.

"What did you call me?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes. Sam rolled his.

"No, the word is 'Elf'."

"Oh… I see." Dean squinted at the map, and tilted his head from side to side. He bent over, trying to see the map upside down. "Actually, I don't see."

Sam sighed. He jabbed at the map.

"E-L-F, see now?" Sam traced the outline of each letter. Dean had a strange look on his face. He said nothing.

"Dean?"

"Elf? How the HELL do you get ELF from that?!" Dean pointed, frustrated. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me, okay? It's the word 'Elf'."

"Fine. So what does that mean anyway?" Dean asked, sitting back down on the bed. Sam joined him. He shrugged. He had no idea.

- - - - - - - - -

Sam dreamt that night.

_It was Christmas Eve… he wasn't sure what year it was. He and Dean were having fun. They were in the motel room by themselves. Their dad was out on another hunt. They were at tender and vulnerable ages and so he had insisted that they remained behind._

_They had found some pipe cleaners in one of the drawers. He had fashioned them into antlers which sat on top of his head. Eventually, he had got Dean into the fun. Now they were running around the room._

_He was pretending to be a flying reindeer. Dean was pretending to be an elf, packing the sleigh and prepping the reindeer. _

_Of course, he was pretending to be Rudolph. He smiled. But then Dean frowned._

"_I don't want to be the elf anymore. You can work in Santa's toy shop in the North Pole! You have pointy ears. I want to be a reindeer." Dean complained, pouting. Reluctantly, he took of his antlers and agreed to swap, despite Dean's insult._

"_Now! Finish packing and I'll lead Santa to everyone's houses!!!" Dean cried._

Sam woke up. He sat up in bed, eyes wide. He didn't know whether the dream was a memory or not, but whatever it was, it just helped him work out the riddle.

"Dean, wake up. Dean!" Sam rolled out of bed and shook his brother. Dean groaned.

"I don't wanna go to school today…"

"No, Dean! Wake up!"

"Huh? What? Sam?" Dean murmured, lifting his heavy lids.

"I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out?"

"Elf…" Sam said. Dean gave Sam a confused glance. He was only half asleep and his brain didn't work properly until after food or coffee.

"Elf?"

"Yes. Elves are behind it! The disappearances of the children!" Sam shouted.

Dean sat up, the blood rushing to his head. He groaned. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. There was too much information and too many pieces to put together at this hour in the morning. He gave up and just asked Sam.

"Elves? You mean the little short people who HELP Santa deliver all the presents to kids?" Dean questioned in disbelief. Sam nodded.

"Yep."

"You mean those little guys with the pointy ears and shoes to match? Those elves?"

"Yes Dean." Sam said through his teeth. "And for your information, I'm pretty sure there are girl elves too. You'd like that, wouldn't you Dean?"

"No. And how do you know anyway? You've never been to the North Pole." Dean retorted.

"Nor have you." Sam replied. Dean crossed his arms and pouted, narrowing his eyes.

Sam flicked on the light. Dean's eyes burned.

"Aargh! Sam!"

"Payback…Anyway, it makes sense…" Sam turned to the map and the notes on the table next to the laptop. He went through the notes, picking up bits of paper and pointing at the map.

"Only Elves, or Santa himself, could possibly get from one side of town to the other snatching kids, in one night. They would know Santa's secrets… how to be undetected. I mean, if I were a kid and saw an elf at my window, I'd follow them."

"Not just if you were a kid… you'd follow them now too, I bet…" Dean laughed to himself under his breath.

The Winchesters sat in silence for a moment. Dean thought about Sam's theory. It seemed plausible, as much as he hated to think it. It sounded so stupid. Elves? But it did make sense.

"Alright. Say, hypothetically, that it IS elves. What do we do? I mean, we can't just fly to the North Pole Sam. And I'm pretty sure that my baby," Dean gestured to the door, implying that the Impala was his baby, "cannot drive on water. I'm not about to try it anyway."

Sam considered this. Suddenly, he clicked his fingers. He smiled. Dean had a horrible feeling that he wouldn't like what was coming. Sam spoke, confirming Dean's fears.

"I have a plan. We can't fly to the North Pole, but the Elves can."

TBC…

**a/n: **Alrighty… I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Let me know if you are! Chapter 3 is coming your way soon! Merry Christmas to all! Bellbird xoxo


	3. Plan in Action

**Chapter 3- Plan in Action**

Dean loathed Sam at the moment. This was so embarrassing. But he knew that there was no other way. He wished desperately, that there was.

Dean got out of the passenger seat. He closed the door and started to make his way up the garden path of a double storey house. He stopped half way and turned to glare at Sam who was watching from the driver's seat. What surprised Dean the most was that Sam didn't look like he was enjoying this. But then again, he knew that he would have to do the same thing.

Dean rolled his eyes and went back to the window.

"Can you please just come with me? Please?" Dean pleaded. He felt utterly stupid already, so pleading that his little brother come with him was not going make himself feel any worse.

"Why? Do you want me to hold your hand?" Sam asked, making the last bit sound patronizing.

"No! I'm not a pansy like you! It'll just be weird if it's just me who is asking. This thing is already weird enough as it is, Sammy." Dean explained. Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the Impala. Dean smiled to himself. He wouldn't feel as stupid now, and Sam would have to be embarrassed twice.

Both boys walked up the path and to the door. Sam knocked on the door. Dean looked around nervously, his bag in his hands.

"You're doing the talking…" Dean whispered. Sam gave him a weird look, but he didn't have time to reply because a woman answered the door.

"Um… Hello." Sam smiled, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hi…" the woman replied.

She was quite tall; about the same height as Sam. She had blonde hair which fell just past her shoulders. She had pretty hazel eyes which shone through her dark lashes. She was beautiful, even in her utter bewilderment.

Dean smiled. He wasn't feeling so bad about this after all.

"I'm agent Padalecki and this is my partner, agent Ackles." Sam introduced themselves.

"You don't look like the FBI. Aren't you usually in suits and stuff?" she asked, nearly laughing.

"We're undercover." Dean flashed a flirtatious smile. The woman smiled.

"Oooo! Well, that's much more exciting." She looked Dean up and down, appearing to like what she saw. Sam continued, feeling awkward.

"Um… anyway, no doubt you've heard about the disappearances Mrs Lopez-"

"Miss, actually. I never got married. I was a teen mum and my son's dad didn't want anything to do with me after he found out I was pregnant. But yes, I have heard about the disappearances. Who hasn't?" She explained. Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of the word 'Miss'. He was liking this more and more.

"Well, Miss Lopez, the FBI has noticed a pattern in the disappearances. Your house lies within this formation. Do you mind if we come in?" Sam asked, politely. The woman shook her head. They followed her in, and sat down to explain their plan.

"Your house appears to be the next in the pattern to be attacked. That means that your son is being targeted." Sam explained.

"Oh no! Is there something you can do? Please don't let them come for my baby! He's all I've got!" Miss Lopez, exclaimed. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Yes, we know that. We have a plan to prevent this from happening. You might not like it, but it is the only thing that is going to work." Sam continued.

During their investigation, the boys had found another pattern. The children that had been targeted were those of single parents. They had no one else in the world except for their children. The elves were obviously stealing not only presents and Christmas cheer, but their only family too.

"What is it? I'll do anything it takes." Miss Lopez leant forward, her eyes wide and pleading. Dean took over from Sam.

"I want to stay tonight. I'd sleep in your son's room. We're hoping that we can trick the elv-… I mean, kidnappers, into thinking that I'm your son. When they try to snatch me, I can get them." Dean explained. The woman thought it over. She didn't have to think about it too much though, because she liked the thought of Dean staying the night.

"What about your partner? Is he staying too?" she gestured to Sam.

"Me? No. I'm going to be positioned at another house, waiting for the other offenders." He explained. He couldn't ignore the smile that lit up Miss Lopez's face. He had to restrain from rolling his eyes.

"I agree to this plan. You're welcome to stay as long as you need, Agent Ackles." The woman flashed a flirtatious smile at Dean, who returned it. Sam cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Lopez. All the best for tonight Agent Ackles." Sam bid goodbye to Dean and Miss Lopez.

Sam walked out of the door.

"Well, you might as well meet my son, Tommy." Miss Lopez smiled, taking Dean by the hand and leading him upstairs.

"I'm Georgia by the way." She said.

- - - - - - - - -

Sam had a hard time convincing the little girl's father, at his elected house, to let him stay the night. Her father had disagreed to the plan, insisting that he do it himself. Sam knew that it would never work, because he wouldn't go about it in the correct way.

Sam decided that he would stay and keep watch outside. He assumed that the father would make the girl sleep in his room while he stalked the hallway and her room. Sam planned to sleep in the Impala for the rest of the day, hidden in the path behind the tall hedges, beside the house. He decided, that catching up on sleep before the long night ahead of him was a good idea. So, he slept through the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - -

Tommy looked a lot like his mother, Georgia. He had blonde hair which was long and hung in his eyes. He had the same hazel eyes which shone from beneath his golden hair. He was shy. He was only the same age as Sarah Mitchell was. But he seemed to like Dean.

They sat at the dinner table together. Dean liked the homey feel of it all. He was so used to eating in diners. It was the little touches like the Christmas tree and the fairy lights that hung from the ceiling that made him appreciate what he was missing. He felt a sense of sadness.

"It's been a while since we've had a man in the house. It's nice for a change…" Georgia said. Dean smiled, glad to be appreciated.

"So what's it like working with the FBI? I think that it would be exciting!" Georgia chirped. Dean glanced at Tommy, who was staring at him in wonder.

"Um… it's great. Nothing feels better than seeing the faces of those who you've just saved or rescued. It's very rewarding." Dean improvised. Georgia's eyes lit up.

"Oh really? Wow… my hero."

Dean was so happy that he had chosen this house. He wondered how Sam was going and if he was having as much fun as he was. But little did he know, Sam was freezing his butt off in the Impala, shivering while he slept.

"Tommy, it's time for bed." Georgia led Tommy upstairs and to her room. Dean followed.

"Is this usually what time he goes to bed?" Dean asked, glancing at the clock. 7:45pm. He knew that if she said yes, that he would also have to turn in. Unfortunately, Georgia nodded. Dean frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I better turn in now, I guess." Dean replied. Georgia frowned. But then she smiled again, a familiar glint in her eyes.

"I'll come in and kiss you goodnight."

Dean smiled, and nodded once. He stood at the doorway of her room and waved to Tommy.

"Goodnight… ah… Tommy." He said. Tommy waved back.

Dean surveyed Tommy's room. It was just how he recalled his room when he was little. He climbed into the small bed. It creaked as he got in. He slid in more carefully, not wanting to break it. It creaked again. He grimaced, and moved very carefully. He felt squashed, even when he got comfortable. His feet seemed to press against the board at the bottom. He stretched and the board snapped off.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, quietly, panicking. He grabbed it, looking around the room desperately for somewhere to hide it. Eventually, he threw it under the bed and quickly jumped back into bed before Georgia appeared at the door way.

Georgia came in and did as she promised. But Dean had to finish it all too soon because he had business to do and he didn't want to leave Sam alone on this hunt. He called him, to see if he was alright and if his part of the plan was working out.

- - - - - - - - -

Sam jumped at the sound of the ringing phone. It woke him up.

"Hello?" Sam answered, still half asleep.

"Hey Sammy. How are things going? Tommy just went to bed, so I thought I better make sure that you did too… but by the sounds of things, you were already there." Dean explained.

"Dean? Oh… things are going alright. But I'm sleeping outside-"

"What did you do?!"

"What? Nothing! He just didn't trust me, so I'm keeping watch now, outside the house. By the way, you need to fix the heater in the Impala. How are things at your end?" Sam continued.

"You broke the heater?! Oh man… But Georgia's great. And Tommy seems like a good kid."

"Great. Well, I'll see you in a little while."

"Yep. See ya." Dean hung up.

Sam woke himself up properly and prepared himself to keep watch properly.

Sam glanced at his watch. 12:01am. His shotgun sat on his lap, and his frozen hands grasped it tightly. He was beginning to think that they would never come.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Sam muttered to himself. "Merry Christmas Sam."

He continued to watch. He stuck his head out of the window and looked up at the skies. Suddenly a bright light like a shooting star, lit up the sky. It glistened, shining with all the colours of the rainbow. It reminded Sam of the Northern lights. Maybe the lights were a porthole to everywhere around the earth and that was Santa's secret? But Sam was not here to figure out Santa's secrets. He was here to capture the evil little elves that were stealing the children.

A sleigh appeared, soaring to land on the roof, softly from the lights which disappeared. Twelve reindeer guided it, and one with a bright shining red nose stood proudly at the front; Rudolph. Sam couldn't believe his eyes, which glanced at the people sitting at the front. It was not Santa, but three little elves.

Sam watched as they slid down the chimney with ease. He loaded his shot gun and got out of the car, ready to take action.

TBC…

**a/n:** Chapter 4 will be more exciting, I promise! Stay tuned and don't forget to tell me what you think so far! Thank you for reading and to all those lovely people who have reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. Have a great New Year everybody! Bellbird xoxo.


	4. Through the Northern Lights

**a/n: **Sorry guys for the late update… too much holiday homework urgh. But I've finished that now, so hopefully updates will be sooner! Bellbird xoxo

**Chapter 4- Through the Northern Lights**

There was a firing of a shot gun. Sam assumed that it was the father. He guessed that one little elf would be distracting the father, while the other two snatched the little girl.

Sam kicked the front door open and found that his assumptions were correct. One little elf was jumping around the father, enjoying himself and missing the bullets with ease. Sam could see up the corridor. Two little elves carried a large velvet bag towards the chimney, unnoticed by the father. The bag was moving, and its cries for help sounded muffled.

Sam shot at the elves. They dropped the bag and ran up the chimney. The third elf followed. Sam and the father could hear the tiny footsteps on the roof.

"Right. Take your daughter. They'll come back in a minute. Hide her somewhere, quick." Sam breathed. He went over to the bag and pulled the little girl out. He carried her over to her father.

As the father hid his daughter, Sam clambered into the velvet bag, just as the elves slid back down the chimney. The father continued to fight with the elves, firing shots and missing. The other two, made their way back over the velvet bag.

Sam watched through a hole in the bag. He could see the elves faces, and had to prevent himself from gasping. They were definitely NOT ordinary elves.

They didn't have cheery dispositions and rosy cheeks. Their eyes did not glisten and sparkle like the ocean and their irises were not bright and attractive. They did not smile and their skin was not smooth and perfect. Instead, their faces were old and wrinkled with frown lines and sagging skin. Warts decorated their faces. Their eyes appeared hollow and shone with a deathly red iris. It did not look like they had ever smiled. A frown was permanently plastered onto their faces, and their mean eyebrows turned the expression into a sneer. Some of their pointed teeth were missing and the one's that they did have, were yellow or rotting with decay. They looked very sharp.

As they reached towards the bag, Sam noticed their old, arthritic hands. Their nails were razor sharp and long. The elves lifted Sam onto their backs with ease and floated up the chimney. They threw him into the sleigh and the lead elf climbed into Santa's seat. They began to talk. Sam couldn't understand what they were saying, because it was in a different language; one that he had never heard before.

Each word that they spoke sounded aggressive. Sam had no doubt that they were discussing their plan to snatch the next child. One elf said something, which the others obviously found funny. All of the elves laughed. It was a dreadful sound; a piercing high pitched gurgle. Sam clasped his hands over his ears.

The head elf picked up the reins and the reindeer took off. Sam felt his stomach drop. He felt like he was going to fall out of the sleigh if the elf drove anymore erratically. He led them into the Northern Lights and onto their next destination.

- - - - - - - - -

Dean had fallen asleep. He snored loudly on the tiny bed, unaware of the faint sound of hooves on the roof.

The elves slid down the chimney with ease, bringing Sam with them. Sam felt his stomach drop again, when they sped down the chimney. He landed hard, on the floor. The elves picked him up and made their way to a child's bedroom.

Sam peeked through the hole in the bag. He recognised the house, even the little bit he had seen. It was Georgia and Tommy's house.

He kept watching as they opened the door. He saw Dean on the bed. He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself when he heard him snoring. He saw that he had the blanket pulled over his head though, which would ensure that the elves wouldn't see him.

"Oh Dean!" He sighed, frowning. Why did he have to fall asleep? He was happy however, that the blanket was hiding his face. He continued to watch as the elves picked Dean up easily, with the blanket still wrapped around him, and came over to the bag. Sam kept to the side of the bag. He had just noticed how big it was inside. There would be plenty of room for both him and Dean. Which was lucky, as the elves threw Dean in. He still didn't wake up.

The elves pulled the drawstring and Sam watched as they began to talk to each other again, in the sleigh.

"Dean. Wake up. Dean!" Sam whispered. He nudged Dean and he woke up.

"Huh… What? Sam? What's going on? Why are you here?... Where _is_ here?" Dean asked as he began to look around. All he saw was a small red velvet room and Sam. The room had no doors or windows; no floor, no roof, no walls. It was just red.

"We've been kidnapped by the elves." Sam whispered. He pulled a face, realizing how ridiculous that sentence had just sounded.

"Urgh… those pesky elves." Dean muttered.

Sam glanced at Dean.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"Dude. You were staring at me. What is it?" Dean questioned. Sam bit his lip and hesitated before answering.

"Well, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to be joining me on this hunt. I was just surprised." Sam said, regretting it all. Dean looked at him, mouth wide open.

"What? Because of Georgia?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Oh man. Seriously, this is a new one for me. I'd pick a new monster or demon over a date with any chick." Dean admitted. He wasn't actually sure if he meant any of it.

Sam smiled. But the chick flick moment was gone, because the boys were thrown forward as the sleigh passed through the Northern Lights. Both boys scrambled to the hole in the bag, to peer out at the sights below them.

The temperature had dropped significantly and there was now a beautiful, icy, Winter Wonderland beneath them. They could see an igloo and a bright sign, flashing in the snow.

"Hey. What d'ya know… Eskimos are real!" Dean exclaimed, laughing. Sam rolled his eyes, smirking at the stupid comment.

The sleigh sped towards the igloo incredibly fast. The boys looked at each other in despair. They didn't know how the sleigh was going to stop. The boys prepared themselves, as the sleigh entered the icy house. Their stomachs were sent downwards and their screams escaped them as the sleigh descended vertically, deep into the ground. They weaved through a dark, tight tunnel, where even the smallest margin of error would result in catastrophe.

Finally, after the terrifying rollercoaster, the sleigh slowed and floated into a large, bright town; The North Pole. Sam and Dean had been clinging to each other, and now that they felt safe, they shot apart from each other instantly, in embarrassment. They peered out the hole in the bag.

Elves with rosy cheeks and friendly smiles, walked around the town, and in and out of a large building shining in the centre. Christmas carols were playing and the large doors opened, for the sleigh. The sleigh drifted to a stop in a stable, where stalls with the reindeer's names were set up.

"Comet, Dasher, Cupid and Vixen…" Dean read.

"Rudolph, Dancer, Prancer, Donna and Blitzen!" Sam beamed. This was unbelievable. He was at the NORTH POLE!

"Huh… I always thought there were 12 reindeer…" Dean said.

They watched as the elves stepped off the sleigh. Dean gasped at their faces.

"Man, are these elves fugly!"

He wondered how they kept themselves hidden. How was it that the other ordinary elves couldn't see them like this? His questions were answered, when the elves wiped their hands over their faces. Their faces looked just like the normal elves now.

"Damn elf magic…" Dean retorted. Sam nodded.

The elves came towards the bag and the boys lifted the blankets over their heads. The elves lifted them onto their backs and carried them out of the bright stable and into a secret, dark room. The boys could see the little kids sitting in one large cell. Their clothes were dirty and their faces were smudged with grease and dust. The children cowered before the elves, as they unlocked the door and threw the Winchesters in with them. Sam and Dean didn't remove their blankets until they saw the elves leave.

The children gasped as they saw that Sam and Dean weren't children at all.

"Hey! It's alright! It's okay. We're here to rescue you." Sam calmed the children down. They stopped squealing and settled down.

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said. He glanced at the nine scared faces around him, and then at his brother. He had noticed a little girl sitting in the corner, facing the wall.

"Now. Can you tell us your names?" Dean enquired to the other children. Sam made his way over to the little girl in the corner. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She buried her head in her knees.

"Hey. I'm Sam. It's okay. We're here to rescue you… Can you tell me your name?" Sam asked, quietly, kneeling down next to her. She nodded.

"Sarah…" she whispered, so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"That's a very pretty name. It's okay. You can look at me. I'm not going to hurt you." Sam reassured. He rested his hand on hers. It was ice cold, on his warm skin. He started to worry. He rubbed her arm. The material of her night gown, felt soft.

Sarah gasped.

"What is it?" Sam snatched his hand away. "Are you hurt?" Sam carefully reached for her arm. Gently, he pried it off her leg. She allowed him to do this. Slowly, he pulled up her sleeve. He was horrified at what he saw. Sarah heard him gasp. Sam's eyes grew wide as she lifted her head to face him.

TBC…

a/n: Sorry guys! Cliffhanger… I know… you hate me. Lol. I promise that chapter 5 will come along a lot quicker than this one, so you won't have to wait as long to find out what happens next! Thanks for reading! And thankyou for your encouraging reviews!!! Bellbird xoxo


	5. Little Helpers

**a/n:** Sorry! This chapter actually took a lot longer than I had planned. Sorry for the wait! I hope that you think it was worth it. Bellbird xoxo

**Chapter 5- Little Helpers**

He knew who it was instantly. Little Sarah Mitchell. But she didn't look like the cute adorable child in the photos around Ms Mitchell's house. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep, her arm had deep cuts and wounds on them, and some were on her face. Her hair was matted with blood, and she had dirt smudged on her face and nightie. Sam gasped, appalled that any child would be treated in such a way.

"Are you Sarah Mitchell?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes shining with a glimmer of hope.

"How do you know me?" she whispered, unsure whether to be afraid.

"We spoke to your mum. She's very worried. But don't worry, I'll take you back to her, okay?" Sam promised, stroking her hair. She nodded and grabbed Sam in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his jacket.

Sam stood up, and Sarah followed. She clasped his hand. She squeezed it, but the pressure was only light, because she was weak from lack of food. Sam clasped her hand tightly.

"I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise." Sam whispered.

He felt a strong sense of responsibility for little Sarah. He felt that he had to protect her and to stop at nothing to ensure her safe return home. He guessed that was the type of feeling Dean felt everyday, at every hunt. He had to look out for Sammy no matter what, and make sure that he ended up sleeping in the bed next to him; each and every night, unharmed.

Sam made his way to Dean.

"Oh. Sam… this is Jack, Tom, Mel, Mon, Bianca, Spencer, Celina, Alex and…" Dean pointed to each child, naming them. He stopped at the last child, trying hard to remember their name. The child just stared back.

"Peter." The boy helped.

"Peter! That's it. I knew it." Dean exclaimed. "Pretty clever, huh?" Dean smirked at Sam, proud of his memory.

"This is Sarah. Sarah Mitchell." Sam said. Dean mouthed something like 'oh'. Sam nodded. He bent down to Sarah's level.

"I just need to talk to my brother for a moment, okay? So go and talk to some of the other kids and I'll call you as soon as we're done." Sam promised. Sarah nodded and reluctantly let go of Sam's hand.

"Ten kids." Dean said. "Why ten?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"Twelve. You forgot to count us. Maybe it's something to do with the Twelve Days of Christmas, or something. But I don't think that it really matters." Sam said. Dean shrugged, but nodded.

"Sarah… I hardly recognised her. She looks a bit beaten up." Dean said.

"Yeah. You should see her arm. It's all bruised and cut up. She's been here the longest. They must be abusing her or something." Sam concluded.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Dean explained. Sam nodded in agreeance. He glanced over at the children. Nine of them were chatting and playing 'I spy' in a circle. Sarah stood away, waiting for Sam. He waved to her. She was instantly at his side again, grasping tightly onto his sleeve and hand. Dean glanced at Sarah, feeling really sympathetic.

He bent down to Sarah's height.

"Hey Sarah. I'm Dean." Dean smiled. Sarah waved. " I was just wondering, while you've been here, have you found any holes in the walls or vents? Windows?" he asked. Sarah thought for a moment. She pointed at a hay bale in the corner, near where she had been sitting. Dean turned and then looked at Sam. Sam gave him a look that told him to check it out.

Dean made his way over to the wall. He lifted the hay bale out of the way. A small vent was in the wall. He bent down and peered through the open vent. On the other side was a bright coloured room. There was a desk and a large chair which looked more like a throne. A long list was hanging on the wall. Dean assumed that this was Santa's office.

He crawled back and gave a strange look to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Dean frowned, thinking of how to say it.

"It kinda looks like… the big man's office." Dean said.

"What? You mean like Santa?" Sam asked bewildered. Dean nodded. Sam had a look for himself, crouching down to see the warm, colourful room on the other side.

"I think you might be right Dean."

The boys kept watch, hoping that someone might come in that could help them. Suddenly, there was a clicking sound in their room. The evil elves returned. Sam quickly replaced the hay bale. The elves slipped a bowl of water and a small plate of food under the door. They saw Sam and Dean, but didn't seem to care that they weren't children.

Dean got right up to the bars.

"Let us go. Now. Keep me and my brother if you want, but let the kids go." He instructed. The elves with the ugly faces, laughed and cackled. The children slapped their hands over their ears.

"No. You are all going to stay here. You will do our work, all year round." One of the elves sneered. His English was good, but his voice was raspy and sounded scary.

The elves left.

"Well at least we know their names now. Rippy, Tappy and Gorey." Dean recited from the name tags that they had been wearing. Sam gave him a 'are you serious' look. Dean frowned.

"I know right. Who names these elves?!"

- - - - - - - - -

Dean sat at the vent, keeping watch for Santa or other elves to help them. Sam sat in the other corner, talking to Sarah and comforting her. He started to panic.

Sarah sat talking to Sam normally, but then she started to go into convulsions. She coughed and her body seized. She screamed as if she was in pain. Sam held her.

"Sarah?! You're going to be alright. It's going to be okay."

Sarah came out of her episode.

"That's happened a couple of times. It feels like my insides are moving around. My skin burns and wants to break." She whimpered, back to normal. She had broken into a cold sweat and beads of perspiration glistened on her face. Sam nodded, trying to think of an explanation. Was it something that the elves had done? Or was it an illness?

Dean kept watch through the bars. Two little girl elves walked into the office. They weren't the evil elves. Dean made sure of that before making any noise.

"Hey! Pssst! Over here!" Dean whispered. The little girl elves turned, looking at each other, confused.

"Here! Over here!" Dean whispered again. The elves turned to the vent.

"Yes! In the vent." Dean led them over. The elves came over to the vent. They saw Dean and their eyes widened in shock. How could people be trapped in the vent?

"Hey. There's a secret room. We've been kidnapped by some other elves… um… Rippy, Tappy and Gorey. There are eleven others in here with me. They're all kids. One is really sick. Can you help us, please? The room entrance is somewhere along the back wall in the stable… we think." Dean explained. The girl elves looked appalled, but they nodded, agreeing to help.

"Of course. We'll go and get Santa, right away." One of the elves said. She smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out in a jiffy." The other promised.

The elves disappeared. Dean turned to Sam.

"Help is on its way." He said. Sam nodded.

The elves returned quickly, with a jolly man, in a big red suit, and a long, white beard. He bent down to the vent for a closer inspection. Dean came face to face with Santa Claus.

"Dean Winchester? Well, what are you doing here?" Santa asked.

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked, still skeptical.

"I'm Santa."

"Expected that…" Dean muttered. "Three of your elves kidnapped us and-"

"Us?" Santa asked.

"Yes. There's me, my brother, and ten other kids." Dean explained.

"Kids?! Oh well, let's get you out of there right away! Lucy, Rita, go and get the elves in the tool department to bust open this vent. Get Shady and Walter from the spy toy department, to find those pesky elves! They are no elves of mine. I want to get to the bottom of this." Santa said to the two girl elves. The two elves nodded and disappeared to get the other elves.

It wasn't long before the other elves were on their missions, and the elves from the tool department, were hammering into the wall trying to bust them out. At last, the jack hammer tore through the wall and onto the other side, with a deafening crack. They waited for the dust to settle before the kids squeezed through the hole and to safety.

Sam went through, just squeezing through with his tall, lean frame. He waited for Sarah on the other side as Dean helped her through. Dean squeezed through the hole, halfway, but got stuck. Sam smirked.

"Shut up."

"Too many hot dogs for someone…" Sam muttered, loud enough for Dean to hear.

"It's all muscle, not fat…Mr Anorexic…" Dean retorted. Sam helped him through, pulling him out.

Sarah clung to Sam again, as soon as he was done. Dean whispered to Sam.

"I'm going to help find those elves. You better stay here with Sarah."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Sammy… they're only little elves. I'll be fine."

Dean explained to Santa, and joined the other elves on their hunt. They supplied him with high tech spy gear. He actually started to enjoy himself, feeling like a little kid again.

He went off by himself and into the snow covered trees. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a blur run past him. He spun around, but no one was there. He could hear laughing… the horrible high pitched sound. It seemed to echo and Dean couldn't tell where it was coming from. Another blur distracted him.

- - - - - - - - -

Sam sat with Santa, working out a plan to get the children back home; Sarah clinging to him tightly. They were interrupted by a loud scream coming from the trees outside the window.

"Dean…"

TBC…

a/n: I am soooo sorry for the late post. Please forgive me! Chapter 6 will hopefully be along a little faster… when I get time between my homework and stuff… this year is a hectic year for me, so you might have to bear with me! Bellbird xoxo


	6. Can We Go Home Now?

**Chapter 6- Can We Go Home Now?**

They all froze. Sam instantly started fretting.

"Dean…"

"He'll be alright Sam." Santa put a big hand on Sam's shoulder, comfortingly. Sam nodded, swallowing hard. But he still looked out of the snow flaked glass and into the tree tops.

- - - - - - - - -

Dean felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. His vision went blurry for a moment. When it returned, three little figures appeared in front of him. Their eyes glowed red in the dark. It startled him. He eyed them off and they did the same. It was like something out of a movie. They circled him, snarling. They pounced and started ripping, snapping and gouging. Dean was outnumbered and was struggling with them.

He fell to the ground, tackled. He bit his tongue with every bolt of pain that slithered through his body from their scratching nails. He tried not to scream; he didn't want to worry Sammy.

- - - - - - - - -

Sarah whimpered. A pain had made her yelp. Sam instinctively asked if she was alright. She shook her head. Her hand was clamped to the side of her neck, under her hair. Sam went to lift her hand off, but she pulled away. Sam's expression softened.

"Sarah. If you let me see, maybe I can help. Please." Sam pleaded. Sarah changed her mind and obliged, allowing Sam to pry her hand off her neck.

Sam gasped when he saw what was causing her pain. Why hadn't she mentioned it when he had noticed her bruises? Under her hand, on the side of her neck was a large, odd bite mark. It was red and inflamed. Pus oozed from the wound and the edges were a gangrenous black.

"Sarah… how did you get this?" Sam was nearly lost for words. Sarah hung her head. Sam was patient as she took her time.

"Them." She whispered finally. Sam stared at her with a quizzical look plastered on his face. He had a rough idea of who she meant, but he wanted to be sure.

- - - - - - - - -

Dean still tried to fight them off, unsuccessfully. That was when the scream escaped him. A pain like a thousand stabbing knives entered the back of his neck. Then the weights which clawed at him, disappeared. Dean clasped his neck as his grip on consciousness faded into black.

The light stung his eyes when he opened them. A familiar, bright, colourful room came into view. Sam stood over him with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"Dean! Are you alright?" his voice was laced with urgency. Dean sat up nodding, but then realised a pain on the side of his neck. He had almost forgotten about the injury on the back of his neck.

"Ow… yeah Sammy. I'm fine." He said. Sam gave him a disbelieving look. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'm fine… apart from this pain in my neck. Is there anything there?" he admitted.

Sam had a quick glance. The injury matched the appearance of Sarah's bite. He thought to himself and decided that when he got home, he would have to do some research, because none of the elves or even Santa knew how the bite marks were going to affect the victims. But from what they had seen from Sarah's side effects, they knew it wasn't good.

"How did I get in here anyway?" Dean looked at Sam imploringly. Sam looked guilty and averted his gaze from Dean's. It was Santa who answered Dean's question.

"You have a very caring brother. He heard you scream and he was adamant that he was going to come and find you."

"Really? How did you get away from Sarah?" Dean laughed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She was asleep. I went alone." Sam admitted. Dean's expression changed. He hated it. How could Sam have gone out alone? Especially for him? He was mad, but he decided that the last thing anyone needed was a lecture.

Sam stitched Dean up, and Sarah when she woke up, but with much convincing. The two little elves that had discovered them in the vent, had agreed to take the kids home, along with Sam and Dean. The sleigh was already packed. The elves were going to accompany Santa on his trip to deliver the presents. They would drop the kids off on the way back, erasing their traumatizing memories of the whole ordeal with some special pixie dust (that's right… not just available to fairies).

Sam and Dean helped the children onto the sleigh, amongst the big velvet sack. They seated themselves at the back as a sort of safety barrier. If their ride was anything like the last one, they would need to be there to stop the kids from falling out. But they assumed that Santa was a better driver than the other three evil elves.

Dean, before getting on, spoke to the little elves with the spy wear.

"Make sure you let us know when you catch those little pesky elves." Dean said. " And when you do, come back and pick us up so that we can have some fun teaching them a lesson." He added with a smirk. The two little spy wear elves smiled and nodded, punching fists with Dean. He climbed onto the back of the sleigh with Sam and Sarah Mitchell who was propped up on his lap, asleep against his chest.

The sleigh started moving slowly. Dean noted the amount of reindeer at the front. There weren't twelve.

"Guess you saw wrong Sammy. There's not twelve reindeer pulling the sleigh." Dean nudged him in the ribs playfully. Sam counted and rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Hey! You thought there were too!" Sam argued. Dean looked away, realizing that he had. But he denied it anyway.

The sleigh picked up speed and the boys' knuckles turned white as they clung onto the sides of the sleigh instead of each other this time. Their reactions would have seemed strange to onlookers, because the other kids weren't scared at all. Instead, they were peering over the sides and waving to the elves (who appeared as tiny ants now) and ooing and aahing at the beautiful sight below them.

The Winchesters relaxed as the sleigh slowed down and cruised along at a gentle speed. With a loud chuckle, Santa steered the sleigh into the Northern Lights.

TBC…

a/n: Chapter 7 has been started already! So hopefully, with a bit of luck, it may be posted soon  Thanks for reading, as always!!! Bellbird xoxo


	7. Home at Last?

**Chapter 7- Home at Last?**

As each child was taken home, they were sent to sleep with more elf magic. As Santa unloaded their presents, the elves wiped the children's memories with a swift movement of their hands.

They dropped off the last child before Sarah Mitchell, who had fallen asleep on Sam's chest. Santa steered the sleigh to Sarah's house and arrived at 2:30am on Christmas morning.

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked, looking at his watch. "This whole ordeal took longer than two and half hours. It should be Boxing Day already."

Santa chuckled.

"Sam. I'm Santa I can do anything." He chuckled again, laughing at his joke. "Time is different in the North pole anyway. The Northern Lights have something to do with it, but only the elves and myself know the whole story." He smiled. The two elves who sat beside him turned and smiled. The boys looked at each other confused. Santa chuckled again.

The sleigh slowed to a stop on the Mitchell's rooftop. Sam, Dean, and little Sarah exited the sleigh. Santa still sat in the front of the sleigh.

"Don't worry. We'll follow after you and deliver her presents." He said. The elves waved their hands and the boys found themselves in Sarah's room. Dean felt himself up and down.

"Did you feel that? I just blinked and I was in here! Man I wish I could do that!" Dean said excitedly. Sam just looked at him, frowning, Sarah still asleep in his arms. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Sam…" she looked up at him.

"Hey Sarah. You're home." He smiled. She closed her eyes again and grimaced. She opened her mouth and a bloodcurdling scream escaped her. Sam almost dropped her.

"SAM! AAAHHHH! IT HURTS! AHHHH!" she started to squirm and convulse. Sam quickly lay her down on her bed.

Dean ran up the hallway to her mum's room. She was still sound asleep. Dean ran back and checked Sarah's clock on her wall. The hands had stopped moving, stuck on 2:32am. He guessed that time was stopped by Santa, so that he could deliver the presents undetected.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know! I don't know. I think it may be the bite." Sam was fretting majorly. "How do you feel?" he asked. Dean was confused, but then he remembered the bite on his neck. He felt a little bit hot, but other than that, he felt fine.

"Fine."

Sam started pacing back and forwards, desperately thinking of what to do.

"SAM! HELP ME! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! SAAAMMM!" she screamed. Sam rushed to her side. He picked up her hand.

"Sarah, I'm here, it's going to be okay… I promise."

Sarah still writhed and a cold sweat had broken out on her forehead.

"Quick Dean! Get me a cold flannel and go and get Santa and the elves." Sam asked, his voice laced with urgency. Dean nodded and returned with a cold flannel and a small bowl full of cold water.

He ran downstairs to see if Santa and the elves were there. The presents were, but they weren't.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He sprinted to the chimney. "How am I supposed to this?" He whispered to himself. He called up the chimney. There was no reply.

"Oh man!" He punched the wall lightly.

He came out from the chimney and looked along the mantelpiece. He picked up a snow globe and shook it. He watched the snow flakes fall around the sleigh that was leaving the North Pole. The words at the bottom of the globe read _'Just Believe…'_. He was confused.

"Oh man! Don't tell me it's one of those things that I have to believe…" Suddenly, it didn't sound so stupid. He went back into the chimney. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

'_After all that I have seen, I know that I believe in Santa Claus…'_

Dean recited to himself in his mind. Suddenly, he was up on the roof with the sleigh and the reindeer.

"Dean?" the elves asked.

"Quick! Sarah needs your help! And I think I might too…" he all of a sudden, felt dizzy. But his determination pushed it aside.

The elves and Santa quickly disappeared down the chimney.

"Um… a little help?" Dean said. Instantly, he was beside them in Sarah's room. Sam was still gripping Sarah's hand, but like Sarah, a cold sweat had formed on Sam's forehead. He didn't look so good, and he was groaning in pain, rocking back and forward, trying to fight the pain to console Sarah.

"Sam! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Dean went to Sam's side, instantly. Sam couldn't answer. He was bent over in pain. Dean glanced at his neck and noticed a large bite mark on it. He sifted through his memories. He hadn't noticed it before because Sam had kept his collar up and had always sat on Dean's left. How could he not tell him?!

"Sam! When did… you…"

"When I went…. When I came… I was… attacked… outnumbered… Sorry… AAAHH!" he groaned again.

"No, no don't apologise. It's alright Sammy. You're going to okay."

"Sarah was right."

"Huh?"

"It feel's like my insides are moving around and twisting… It feels like there is someone inside me trying to claw their way out…CUT their way OUT!" Sam screamed as another bolt of pain shot through his abdomen.

Why was Dean not sick? Maybe not yet… would he turn out this way too? He had to stop the pain. Dean turned to Santa.

"Take me back to the North Pole. I have an idea."

TBC…

a/n: Not much left! I promise! Maybe one more chapter I think should do it : ) Bellbird xoxo


	8. The 'Helpers' Are Sent Home

**Chapter 8- The 'Helpers' Are Sent Home**

"What?" Sam gasped. "You… can't…"

"Yes I can. And I will." Dean argued.

"I'm… coming."

"No you're not. The elves are going to stay here and look after you." Dean looked at the little elves. They nodded. "I have to go back before I get too sick to do anything. Santa… please take me back." Dean pleaded. Santa nodded.

- - - - - - - - -

The elves were surprised to see Dean again so soon. They were also surprised at their perfect timing.

"Give me an update." Dean paced behind the two gadget elves who had helped him out before. They were sitting in their department and were watching several screens.

"We've just located them. They're in the stable again… but it looks like their _behind _the stable… but that's not possible." One of the little elves explained pointing at the screen and three little red dots.

"There is nothing behind the stable." The other elf explained. Dean nodded.

"Don't worry. I think I know where you mean. C'mon."

The elves showed Dean the way to the stable. Dean traced the back wall looking for something to open the secret door to the room. He had to stop.

"Look for something to open this wall… a lever or something…" Dean instructed as he sat down on a hay bale and clutched his stomach.

"Are you okay?" one of the elves came over.

"I'm fine. Just keep looking."

"I found it." the other elf said.

The back wall slid up and revealed the back room. It was pitch black. The elves switched on their night vision. Dean forced himself to his feet and followed the elves into the room. He switched on his night vision on the goggles that the elves had supplied him with, yet again.

He surveyed the room. He could see no one. They searched the room. Suddenly, out of the corner of the dark, three sets of glowing eyes attached to snarling faces leapt at him and tackled him. They snapped and clawed trying to bite him again. But they all fell limp, unconscious, on his chest. Dean glanced at the two gadget elves who just hi fived each other and smiled, blowing smoke off the top of their weapon.

"I want one of those." Dean said. The elves helped him up.

- - - - - - - - -

When the elves came round, they were tied up. Dean's condition had deteriorated as well but he put on a brave face and didn't let the pain shine through his façade. The elves just laughed, despite the aching pains in their ribs where Dean had sneaked in a few kicks. The little elves slapped their hands over their ears, but Dean didn't give the evil critters, the satisfaction.

"You have something I want and I have something you want." Dean said.

"And what is that?" The head elf, Gorey asked, sneering.

"You have the antidote for your 'rabies' and I have the key to your freedom." Dean explained pacing. Walking around helped the pain of his organs moving around inside of him.

"Oh really?" Tappy sneered. "Your brother and that little girl are in a lot of pain aren't they? Ha-ha. And you must be in a bit yourself…" he said. Dean's façade did not falter. "So you know that we control it?" Rippy teased. Dean's face went white. The elves looked at each other and cackled again.

"Oh… you didn't? Well, watch this." Gorey smirked. His eyes seemed to rotate north, 360 degrees inside his head, the same stupid smirk on his face. Suddenly Dean was on the ground, writhing in pain. His insides were pulsing and he swore that if he could lift his head, he would be able to see them pushing against his skin.

"AAAHHH! OKAY! STOP! I CAN SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Dean screamed. The gadget elves looked on, obviously in distress that they could do nothing to make the pain go away.

Finally the evil elves put Dean out of his misery… for now. He got to his feet, his breathing still haggard, and his head dizzy.

"You better give me that antidote, or so help me-" Dean strode up to the head elf, and threatened him through his teeth.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't say that you're in the preferred position to be threatening people, would you Dean?" Gorey spat back, sickeningly sweet. "If you… 'annoy' me, I can make your brother scream so loud that you'll be able to hear him dying from here… and I can kill that little weak girl without any thought." He explained. Dean took a step back.

"You won't have a chance." Dean smirked. He double checked the Devil's trap above the elves feet and took out Sam's book from his back pocket. He opened it, smirking, and watching the reactions on the evil elves faces turn to fear.

Dean started the ritual. But it didn't take as much effect as when Sam did it. But Dean was pleased to see that it was causing some major discomfort to the evil elves. Even though their screams were a much worse sound their laughter, it still sounded like music to Dean's ears. He smiled when he saw that the gadget elves were even getting a bit of satisfaction out of watching the evil critters squirm.

Dean didn't know when it happened, but a small glowing pool of silver had formed at the elves feet. It seemed to burn them. Dean looked up from the book and watched as their tears dripped down their faces and into the silver pool. Their tears were glowing.

It must have been this temporary lapse in concentration when it happened. The evil elves somehow escaped the agony of the ritual and regained their ability to inflict pain. Dean found himself screaming for mercy as he crumpled to the ground. He couldn't even reach for the book.

"NO! Sam…"

- - - - - - - - -

Sam and Sarah had been granted a small break during the exorcism, but Sarah remained unconscious. She wasn't nearly as strong as Sam. He still held her hand, talking to her. The two little girl elves watched in sadness, small little droplets falling from their faces.

All of a sudden, Sam was shaken. Sarah started screaming again. Tears streamed down her face and blood started to choke her. Sam turned her, writhing, onto her side so that the blood didn't bloke her airway, and dripped sickeningly out of her mouth instead. All of sudden, Sam was hit by the wave of pain that the evil elves had sent. He was sent screaming to the ground. He could still hear Sarah's screams. He was glad that she was alive still. How she was surviving this pain, he had no idea, for he felt like he was losing his battle as the pain intensified to a fire inside his heart. He clutched his chest. Sarah stopped screaming.

He glanced at the two girl elves who were obviously torn between who to help.

"HELP SARAH! FOR GOODNESS SAKES! FORGET ABOUT ME! SAVE HER!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face, as the pain became too much and the last thing he saw was the two elves tending to Sarah.

- - - - - - - - -

Dean nearly lost his hold onto consciousness, but he managed to hold on long enough to see a miracle happen. The two gadget elves were frozen to their spots. Finally, one managed to break free and pick up the book.

The evil elves sneered in fury when they saw him pick up the book. But they couldn't do anything about it. They had no control over those that they had not bitten. The little gadget elf, bravely spoke the final few sentences of the ritual which vanquished the evil critters.

Dean celebrated with a small smile to himself before it all faded to black.

- - - - - - - - -

It was nice here; the place that Sam had gone to. There was no pain. Nothing. No worries and no sound. He felt like he was floating. He couldn't move any muscle in his body, but he didn't care. He felt weightless and happy. No more pain. There was a bright, pure light that shone all the way through his eyelids.

Nothingness was nice. But wait… nothing. There was nothing… that meant no Sarah; no Dean. Slowly, he regained muscle control. The light that shone got brighter, blinding him through his closed eyelids. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like he was floating. His weight had returned. He clawed at the air as he began to free fall…

- - - - - - - - -

Dean woke up, feeling battered and bruised, but better. There was no pain like before. This pain was comforting; it was recovering pain. Like healing bruises when you press on them.

He opened his eyes to find himself still on the floor of the stable at the North Pole. The two gadget elves were looking over him. Santa appeared next to them.

"How are you feeling?" Santa asked, offering a hand to help him up. Slowly, Dean reached for it and slowly stood up, allowing the blood flow to return to his legs and toes.

"Better. Thanks to you guys!" He replied, scruffing the elves hair affectionately. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."

"And believe it or not, those evil elves too." Santa said. Dean gave him a quizzical look. Santa laughed.

"You know that silver pool of tears?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's acid to them, but that's the antidote. We dosed you up and now you're awake." The little gadget elves explained. Dean was amazed. He felt the back of his neck where the bite had once been. There was nothing anymore.

He was feeling better, until he remembered Sam and Sarah. His panic took over his face. Santa raised one chubby hand.

"Don't worry. The sleigh is prepped and ready to go when you are." He explained.

"How long was I out?"

"A good hour and a half." One of the gadget elves answered Dean's question. His expression changed to shock.

"We have to go now."

- - - - - - - - -

Sam free fell for what seemed like forever. He still could not hear anything apart from the wind rushing past his ears. He still could not open his eyes although the silver light inside his lids blinded him. It seemed to pulse through his body from the bite mark on his neck.

Suddenly, a voice was calling. A female voice. He seemed to stop falling and started floating again. He felt around the space around him but could feel no one as the voice moved closer and appeared to be right by his side now. It was familiar.

"_Sam… come back… please. I know you can…"_

Then another voice. A male's this time. It was Dean's.

"_C'mon Sammy. You can't do this… not now, not ever… C'mon Sammy…"_

Sam was confused. His stomach dropped as he fell fast, spinning. He landed with a thud that made him gasp and choke. The light was gone.

Sam sat up and grasped his chest, choking on air. Someone hit him on the back trying to clear his airway. He could tell that it was a male. He opened his eyes slowly, breathing normally again.

"Sam! Are you okay?" the female voice asked. It was Sarah. Little Sarah Mitchell stood beside him. He smiled. She was alright! He went to hug her.

"Sarah! You're-"

Another voice interrupted him.

"Sammy! Oh thank god!" Dean grabbed his baby brother in a rib crushing hug.

"Dean?!" Sam looked at his brother and then returned the hug.

"I thought I was too late." Dean admitted. Sam shook his head.

"No… perfect timing for both me and Sarah…" Sam turned to Sarah who stood beside him, with a sad expression on her face.

"Umm… Sam…" Dean started. Sam read Dean's expression and turned pale. He turned and looked at Sarah who was still looking at him with sad, pleading eyes.

"Help me Sam."

Sam stood up before Dean could stop him. Despite his dizziness and his focus faltering for a moment, Sam knew what he saw and what he heard.

"We can't feel a pulse, Santa." One of the little girl elves said sadly, their fingers on Sarah's neck. Sam's colour faded from his face.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he pushed through and laid a hand on Sarah's body, which was losing its heat fast. He turned to look at Sarah's spirit, then back at her body.

Without thinking, he started CPR. No matter what, he was not going to stop. He had promised her mother that he would bring her daughter home, and he intended to bring her home alive.

He didn't know how long he did CPR, because the clock in Sarah's room was still stopped on 2:30am. Santa had not restarted time since the first time that he had been there.

No one said anything, but Sam, who muttered as he did the compressions.

"Come on Sarah… I followed through with my promise… and I intend to keep the promise I made to you; you're going to be okay… C'mon Sarah… wake up… please wake up…"

Tears streamed down Sam's face.

"Sam. We've tried everything." One of the little girl elves said, sadly.

"No." he sobbed, still continuing with the CPR.

"Sam-"

"No. Sam's right. We haven't tried everything. There's still one thing…" Dean said. Sam turned to him in surprise.

"There is?" he sniffed. Dean nodded.

"It worked on you, it worked on me. It didn't work on Sarah… I'm guessing because her heart beat was already too weak to move it through her body effectively." Dean said, as he pulled out a bag full of silver liquid.

'_The silver light… that must have been what I saw…' _Sam thought to himself.

Dean walked over to Sarah's body. He gently poured some on Sarah's bite mark. Sam kept doing the compressions. He continued for around ten minutes. There was still no change in her condition.

Slowly, they pulled Sam away, and left Sarah's heart dead and unbeating.

Sam crumpled to the ground in sorrow and cried loudly. Everyone hung their heads.

- - - - - - - - -

Another half an hour passed. No one moved. No one touched Sarah's body. Sarah's ghost wasn't around. Sam hadn't noticed it after he had started the compressions. He still sobbed quietly, in grief.

By some miracle, the warmth returned to Sarah's body. The rest in the compressions had allowed Sarah's heart to rest, and the silver liquid to stop and do its job. Slowly, it had restarted her heart as the rest of her organs came online.

She stirred.

"Sam…" she whispered. Sam's head flung up. Only he had heard. No body else had moved.

"Sarah?" he asked. Dean looked at Sam, worriedly. "Sarah!" Sam got up and rushed over to Sarah. She opened her eyes. She was alive.

- - - - - - - - -

**11pm CHRISTMAS DAY**

Sam and Dean returned to their motel room, to find it filled with presents. Dean picked up the note that sat on top of the pile of presents under the brightly lit tree that the elves had set up secretly, before flying off into the Northern Lights.

_Just a little something from me and the rest of us here at the North Pole, to say thankyou. Sam and Dean Winchester, you will always be on my 'good list'._

_Santa Claus._

With just an hour left of Christmas Day, Sam and Dean opened their presents and drank eggnog.

"Oh cool! Spy gear! Seriously dude… you should try some of these! Those little gadget elves have some kick ass weapons!" Dean shouted excitedly, unwrapping his present. Sam rolled his eyes, smiling.

"What do you think?" Sam asked. Dean gave him a confused look. Sam smirked.

"Yes… we definitely deserve a holiday after that." Dean answered. "Merry Christmas Sam."

"Merry Christmas Dean."

The End.

**a/n: **Thankyou dedicated readers for hanging in there! Love you all to death! Reviews greatly appreciated! Bellbird xoxo


End file.
